Fragments
by Tiana Lanster
Summary: "Jamais le soleil ne verra ce demain." - Lady Macbeth. Prétendre, porter un masque et afficher un sourire de façade. Jour après jour, telle une litanie. Jusqu'à ce que le monde perde ses couleurs, et que la réalité se révèle plus froide encore que la plus tendre des illusions.


Je me souviens de l'époque où nous étions enfants.

J'avais cinq frères jumeaux. Nous nous ressemblions tous comme deux gouttes d'eau, si bien que tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de nous confondre les uns les autres. Autant le dire, nous étions carrément indissociables. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où on m'a appelé Todomatsu ou Osomatsu. C'est à se demander comment notre mère arrivait à nous différencier. Nous étions inséparables, toujours à enchaîner les bêtises et les pitreries avec nos amis, que ce soit avec eux ou qui se retournaient malencontreusement contre eux, comme Iyami ou Chibita.

Tous les jours, on allait s'amuser au parc pour enfants situé quelques rues plus loin de notre maison. Les parties de chat et de cache-cache s'enchaînaient à tour de rôle, jusqu'à ce que chacun de nous six soit le chat ou le 'démon'. On passait de nombreuses après-midi ainsi, après nos journées d'école. On souriait, on rigolait, et même si nous étions épuisés en rentrant chez nous, on continuait à jouer tous ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme en plein milieu du salon, sous le regard attendri de nos parents. Ce furent sans aucun doute les plus beaux jours de ma vie…

J'aimais mes frères. Je les aimais sincèrement. Être avec eux suffisait à me rendre heureux. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec Todomatsu, mais j'appréciais aussi beaucoup la compagnie de Jyushimatsu et Ichimatsu. Je me fichais pas mal que nous faisions la même chose à longueur de journées, tant que je pouvais sourire avec mes cinq frères, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autres.

Un jour en particulier m'avait marqué. Peu de temps avant la fin de nos années de primaire, le club de théâtre de notre école rencontra un problème : l'élève qui tenait le rôle principal de leur pièce était tombé malade, à savoir Macbeth de Shakespeare. J'avais eu l'occasion de les voir répéter de temps en temps au gymnase, et je fus tellement emporté par l'œuvre de ce dramaturge que je me suis entraîné en cachette à jouer chacun des personnages, dont Macbeth. Lorsque j'ai entendu la nouvelle, j'ai timidement proposé mon aide au club, qu'ils ont accepté. Bien évidemment, j'avais gardé la surprise à ma famille jusqu'au jour de la représentation. Ce serait mentir de dire que je n'avais pas le trac lorsque j'ai dû monter sur scène… Et si je me loupais dans mes répliques ? Même si je me suis entraîné dur pour interpréter un rôle aussi difficile que Macbeth, est-ce que je pourrais vraiment offrir au public un jeu convaincant ? Je n'étais sûr de rien… Cependant, toutes ces peurs et ces angoisses qui me hantaient se sont envolées à l'instant où j'ai vu la lumière.

Lorsque j'ai vu les yeux des parents et des élèves braqués sur moi, j'oubliais totalement que j'étais Karamatsu… Je me suis laissé entièrement habité par cet homme qui a commis l'irréparable avec sa femme pour devenir roi.

Bien qu'un peu chancelant dans mes mouvements, j'ai réussi à tenir mon rôle jusqu'au bout. La pièce fut un succès retentissant. Tout le monde a applaudit, et les membres du club de théâtre m'ont tous remerciés pour les avoir aidé à ne pas annuler leur représentation. Peu après, mes parents et mes frères étaient venus me voir dans les loges.

\- **Karamatsu ! C'était bien toi sur scène ?** _Me demanda Osomatsu, mon grand frère, les yeux grands ouverts._

\- **Oui, c'est moi qui aie joué le premier rôle.** _Lui répondis-je, pris au dépourvu._

\- **Wow ! Tu as super bien joué, Karamatsu nii-san !** _Jyushimatsu me prit les mains et m'offrit un sourire radieux._ **Tu es vraiment doué pour le théâtre !**

\- **Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?** _Me demanda maman, étonnée du talent d'acteur d'un de ses fils._

\- **Euh… Je voulais vous faire la surprise.** _Ma voix s'était faite plus timide. Je craignais qu'ils le prennent mal, mais ce fut tout le contraire._

\- **Eh bien, c'était une bonne surprise. Tu étais très bien dans le rôle de Macbeth, fiston. Je suis fier de toi !** _Me félicita mon père, tout en me caressant la tête._

Je fus vraiment surpris de cet engouement de la part de mes liens de sang, mais je ressentis beaucoup de joie et de fierté. C'est ainsi que ma passion pour le théâtre est né, que j'ai continué à poursuivre tout au long de ma scolarité.

Entré au collège, ma relation avec mes frères n'avaient pas beaucoup changé. C'est à partir de cette période que nos personnalités distinctes ont commencé à se former. Il nous arrivait de nous disputer de temps en temps, mais nous nous réconcilions toujours une fois la colère passée. On n'avait pas les meilleures notes qui soient, c'est vrai, mais on s'entraidait mutuellement sur les matières qui nous posaient problème. Un quotidien ordinaire et sans histoire, en somme.

 _Jusqu'à ce que cet évènement arrive._

C'était un jour d'été. Jyushimatsu voulait un partenaire pour son entraînement de baseball. Normalement, il aurait demandé à Ichimatsu ou à Todomatsu de lui prêter main forte, mais c'est à moi qu'il a fait la proposition. J'ai accepté avec plaisir, ne pouvant ignorer une requête d'un de mes petits frères. Nous avions joués pendant plusieurs heures sur le terrain de baseball jusqu'à ce que, par inadvertance, Jyushimatsu frappa trop fort sur la balle avec sa batte, s'envolant très haut dans le ciel jusqu'à atterrir au cœur de la forêt toute proche. En tant que son aîné, j'étais parti chercher la petite boule blanche en lui demandant de m'attendre, ce sur quoi il acquiesça avec le sourire. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de recherches, j'ai fini par y mettre la main dessus. Seulement, lorsque je suis revenu sur le terrain de baseball… Jyushimatsu n'était plus là.

J'étais confus. Pourquoi mon petit frère ne m'a pas attendu ? Mon esprit s'embrouilla, ombré par le doute… Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Jyushimatsu était parti. Je savais qu'il avait l'esprit un peu volatile, mais il n'a jamais bronché pour attendre l'un de ses frères. Plus tard, j'ai appris par maman que mes frères et lui étaient allés s'amuser avec Totoko dans un parc.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air de se préoccuper de moi.

J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine… Au départ, je ne voulais pas le croire, mais lorsque j'ai vu au loin mes liens de sang en compagnie de notre amie, j'ai compris que c'était la vérité. À leur retour à la maison, je les aie interrogés sur pourquoi ils ne m'avaient pas prévenus qu'ils étaient avec Totoko. Ils m'ont simplement donné des explications floues et vagues, et m'ont présenté des excuses. J'aurais voulu me mettre en colère, car je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié ce coup bas… Mais je n'ai rien dit, et à la place je leur ai montré un petit sourire et j'ai murmuré « ce n'est pas grave », pensant naïvement que ce n'était qu'un accident.

J'ai été idiot…

Au fur et à mesure que l'on grandissait, plus aucun de mes frères ne voulaient rester avec moi. Ils avaient arrêté d'encenser mon jeu d'acteur, et n'hésitaient plus à me dire franchement que je devrais arrêter le théâtre. Mais ce qui fut pire que nos liens qui se sont peu à peu fragilisés, c'était l'indifférence et la froideur que ma famille affichait à mon égard.

Chaque fois que je disais quelque chose, on m'ignorait. Chaque fois que je proposais mon aide à un de mes frères, ils m'ignoraient ou me rejetaient de manière brutale. Même mes parents se sont mis à me regarder de travers et à ne plus m'écouter.

Et pourtant, malgré tout ce que mes proches me faisaient subir, je n'avais pas la force de les abandonner… Alors j'ai tout pris sur moi. Je les aie laissés m'insulter et me frapper sans rien répondre, je les aie laissés m'ignorer sans broncher. J'ai tout accepté, si c'était la seule chose à faire pour rester à leurs côtés.

Je portais un masque d'homme fort qui ne prêtait pas attention aux remarques cyniques de son entourage, mais au fond de moi, je souffrais… Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais perdu moi-même et je n'arrivais plus à savoir ce que je désirais vraiment.

Tout n'était que comédie au sein de ma famille… Mais ça, j'avais trop peur de l'admettre.

 _Et puis cet incident est arrivé…_

Ce fut une soirée comme une autre pour nous six : nous étions allés manger un bon repas au stand d'Oden de Chibita après avoir passé la journée au Pachinko. Comme toujours, on n'avait pas un rond pour payer l'addition, alors on s'était enfui durant son sommeil tel des voleurs. Sauf que contrairement à d'habitude, il avait cette fois décidé de répliquer… Ce dernier m'a enlevé et a menacé mes liens de sang de lui payer une rançon d'un million de yen pour me sauver. Mais ils ne sont pas venus… Ils ont préférés se délecter de poires préparées par notre mère. Des fruits avaient plus d'importance pour eux que leur propre frère… Une blessure profonde déchira mon cœur. Chibita, empathique, m'a relâché et offert un dîner pour se faire pardonner. Seulement, je n'avais aucune envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit après cette déconvenue… Mon ravisseur -si je puis dire- voulut tout de même 'donner une leçon' à mes frères pour leur négligence. J'aurais dû me méfier de cette phrase… Car avant que je puisse m'en rende compte, je me suis retrouvé pieds et poings liés en plein milieu d'un bûcher.

Tandis que j'étais accroché à ce poteau où je voyais les flammes s'élever petit à petit, le souvenir de ce jour d'été où ils ont passé la journée avec Totoko sans moi me revint à l'esprit… Chibita a sans doute pensé que si je me retrouvais dans une situation de danger mortelle sous leurs yeux, mes frères prendraient sa requête au sérieux. D'une certaine façon, il testait la force de nos liens fraternels. J'ai gardé la tête haute, voulant garder espoir jusqu'au bout.

… Imbécile que je fus.

J'ai vu leurs yeux emplis de haine. J'ai vu ces casseroles me tomber dessus. J'ai senti le sang couler sur mon visage tandis que je perdais lentement connaissance. Et lorsque ma conscience s'éveilla à nouveau, j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital… Fracture du crâne, bras gauche et jambe droite cassés, œil droit blessé et de nombreux coups sur le corps. Aucun d'entre eux n'était à mes côtés… Encore une fois.

J'ai retrouvé mon aîné et mes cadets peu avant la fin de la journée, près d'un parc. Je les ai aperçus s'éloigner au loin… Tous les cinq, rigolant ensemble. Ichimatsu tenait le chat avec qui il s'est disputé dans ses bras, et tout le monde lui souriait.

Ils lui souriaient car il faisait partie des plus jeunes. Ils lui souriaient car il faisait partie de leur fratrie… Ils l'acceptaient comme l'un des leurs.

J'ai alors compris.

Je n'avais pas ma place auprès d'eux. Non… Je n'y ai jamais eu ma place. Ils avaient cessé de me considérer comme un être relié à eux. J'étais devenu un parfait étranger au sein de ma propre famille, une existence dont on peut se passer, un jouet tout juste bon à être casser et remplaçable à tout instant.

Un fantôme dans un corps de chair et de sang.

À ce moment-là, mes beaux souvenirs du passé se sont teintés d'un noir laid et vulgaire.

La nuit avait assombri le ciel lorsque ces cinq monstres disparurent de mon champ de vision. Je me suis laissé tomber en arrière, mes forces m'ayant quitté, et mon corps s'étala de toute sa longueur sur le trottoir.

Mes larmes trop longtemps enfouis ont alors fini par couler de mes yeux.

* * *

Je ne suis pas rentré à la maison ce soir-là.

Je ne voulais pas les revoir. Plutôt me faire percuter par une voiture que de croiser leurs regards glacés.

Après une bonne heure sans bouger du trottoir, j'ai fini par me relever puis à marcher dans toute la ville, tel un somnambule, sans savoir où aller. Je me suis réfugié sous un pont juste avant qu'un déluge ne s'abatte sur Akatsuka. Il faisait froid. L'air était humide. Je n'avais ni couverture ni manteau. Ma béquille était accoudée au mur, tandis que j'étais assis au sol, les jambes repliées contre mon torse, le regard baissé et sombre. Je suis resté ainsi pendant ce qu'il m'a semblé une éternité, jusqu'à ce que le vacarme de la pluie se tut. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas voir le ciel. En revanche, j'ai aperçu la lune se refléter dans l'eau du canal, brillante comme une pièce d'argent.

Des bruits de pas ont soudainement retentit sur les flaques. Je suis resté recroquevillé sur moi-même, pensant que ce n'était un chien errant. Puis les pas se sont rapprochés de moi, lentement. Une main s'est alors posé sur mon épaule.

\- **Karamatsu ?**

Je mis un temps avant de me décider à regarder la personne qui avait prononcé mon nom… C'était Chibita. En voyant mon état lamentable et mon visage fermé, ce dernier ne pipa mot. Il y eut un long silence, puis il me tendit la main.

\- **Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes ici, idjit.** **Rentrons chez moi, je t'offre l'hospitalité. Demain, nous irons voir Dekapan pour qu'il puisse soigner tes blessures.**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Alors sans un mot, j'ai saisi la main de Chibita avec mon bras valide en signe d'approbation. Il m'aida à me relever, puis nous sommes rentrés à son appartement sans parler. Aussitôt arrivé chez lui, ce dernier m'a conduit à la chambre d'ami, qui se situait à côté de la salle de bain, et je m'endormis presque immédiatement après m'être installé sur le lit. Le lendemain, nous sommes allés comme convenu chez Dekapan pour remettre mes os en place. Au lieu de me faire une piqûre comme il savait si bien le faire, ce dernier me fit simplement boire un sirop de sa création pour accélérer la guérison naturelle de mon corps. Suite à cela, Chibita m'a proposé de loger chez lui le temps de me rétablir. J'ai hoché la tête pour toute réponse.

Pendant une semaine entière, je suis resté chez mon bienfaiteur. Grâce à l'élixir de Dekapan, je fus complètement guéri de mes blessures physiques au bout de trois jours. Cependant, mon état psychologique n'a fait que s'étioler petit à petit, telle une fleur qui se fane, et j'ai fini par sombrer dans une profonde dépression.

Je passais mes journées à pleurer en silence entre les quatre murs de ma chambre, tapi dans l'ombre, enfoncé sous mes couvertures. Le temps s'écoula au ralenti, au point où je ne discernais plus ni le jour ni la nuit. Je pouvais dormir en pleine journée ou me réveiller sous la lune, c'était pour moi la même chose. Je n'arrivais plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit, sinon un grand sentiment de vide. Même si je versais des larmes, je n'éprouvais aucune tristesse ni aucune forme de sentiment s'y rapprochant. C'est comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur et ôté toutes mes émotions.

Pour le peu que je mangeais des repas que me laissais Chibita à cause de ma perte d'appétit, je ne faisais que faiblir de plus en plus chaque jour passant, mon teint pâlit et je maigrissais à vue d'œil. Je ressemblais davantage à une poupée de porcelaine aux yeux vides de tout éclat qu'à un humain.

Une nuit, lors d'un rare instant de répit après une violente crise d'angoisse, je revis en rêve le moment où j'interprétais Macbeth sur la scène de l'école… Suite à la prophétie des trois sorcières du destin, cet homme et sa femme Lady Macbeth sont devenus des assassins afin de devenir roi et reine. Lui était assailli de remords, tandis qu'elle restait impassible. Rongés par la culpabilité et la paranoïa, tous deux sombreront petit à petit dans la folie et connaîtront un destin tragique à la fin de la pièce. Le sort de Macbeth était scellé dès l'instant où son poignard s'est abattu sur Duncan, ses mains souillées par le sang.

C'est en me remémorant ce souvenir que j'ai réalisé que j'étais exactement comme Macbeth. Mes anciens amis du club de théâtre me disaient que j'avais un talent inné pour le quatrième art et que je pouvais prétendre être acteur quand je serais grand… Comme les trois sorcières qui annoncent à Macbeth qu'il deviendra thane de Cawdor et futur roi. Au fur et à mesure que j'enchaînais les rôles, j'ai gagné en confiance et en assurance… Comme Macbeth qui finit par oublier ses peurs et ses remords pour devenir un parfait tyran.

Trop bien amené, le mensonge que devait être la fiction finit par devenir réalité.

Au fond, depuis que je me suis retrouvé pour la première fois sous le feu des projecteurs, je n'ai jamais pu revenir en arrière… Tel un papillon attiré par la lumière, je me suis brûlé les ailes en plongeant dans cet univers de chimères, et le monde qui s'est révélé à moi après cet incident était bien plus cruel que celui où j'errais avant de voir la haine pure dans les yeux de ces cinq démons.

Je n'ai été qu'une stupide araignée s'étant emprisonnée toute seule dans sa propre toile d'illusions.

* * *

Neuf jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident. J'avais plus ou moins réussi à me ressaisir pour avoir de nouveau la volonté de sortir et revoir la lumière du soleil.

Je suis parti de l'appartement de Chibita aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Cette sombre période m'avait laissé à bout de forces, si bien que je manquais de m'évanouir à chaque instant à cause de vertiges. Malgré mon corps émacié, mes pas se faisaient lourds sur le bitume. Le printemps avait pris fin, et la brise caressant ma peau annonçait l'arrivée de l'été.

Je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer à la maison, alors j'ai marché dans les rues vides d'Akatsuka en traînant les pieds, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un petit marché matinal. En flânant dans les étals, j'ai gagné un portable dernier cri et un MP3 en jouant à une loterie. Heureux de ce coup de chance inopiné, je me suis précipité dans un magasin de musique pour télécharger quelques morceaux, puis je suis parti m'enfoncer dans une ruelle qu'Ichimatsu ne fréquentait que très rarement pour m'isoler en paix dans ma bulle musicale. J'étais resté ainsi toute la matinée, puis j'ai passé le reste de la journée à me balader çà et là dans la ville, sans croiser une seule fois le chemin de ces monstres aux mêmes visages que le mien.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, je m'étais finalement décidé à rentrer chez moi, plus par ennui que par réel désir de retrouver ma famille. Lorsque j'étais arrivé devant la porte de la demeure de mes parents, il faisait nuit noire. Je suis resté planté comme un pic face à l'entrée de la maison, à peser le pour et le contre pour savoir si je devais toquer ou non. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre quand Osomatsu apparut brusquement, accompagné de tous les cadets. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur ce qu'ils avaient dans les mains, à savoir leurs seaux et leurs shampooings, je compris qu'ils étaient simplement prêts à partir pour le bain public.

 _Evidemment._ Pensais-je avec lassitude.

\- **Karamatsu ?** _S'exclama Osomatsu en me regardant avec de grands yeux. Visiblement, il semblait se souvenir qu'ils étaient des sextuplés et non des quintuplés. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je l'ai vu._

\- **Karamatsu nii-san ? C'est Karamatsu nii-san ?** _Cria Jyushimatsu, tout au fond du groupe, n'arrivant pas à me voir._

\- **Baisse le ton, Jyushimatsu.** _S'exprima Choromatsu, sur le ton de l'agacement._ **Où étais-tu passé, Karamatsu ? Et pourquoi tu es resté planté devant la porte comme ça ?**

Je les aie ignorés.

J'ai poussé Osomatsu, puis je me suis frayé un chemin entre eux avant de monter à l'étage sans leur adresser ni un mot ni un regard. Je les aie ignorés de la manière la plus froide et insensible possible.

 _S'ils m'ignorent, alors à quoi bon leur parler ? S'ils me considèrent comme une nuisance, alors à quoi bon rester ensemble ? S'ils ne se préoccupent pas de moi, alors à quoi bon me préoccuper d'eux ? S'ils me détestent, alors à quoi bon les aimer ?_

Depuis ce jour-là, je n'ai plus jamais passé du temps avec mes frères.

Je terminais les repas avant tout le monde et je quittais la table sans dire « merci pour le repas ». Quand je sortais, je partais sans dire « j'y vais » et je rentrais à la maison sans dire « je suis rentré ». Je n'allais plus au bain public avec eux, n'y allant qu'une fois qu'ils avaient terminé. Je ne portais plus de vêtements extravagants (dont mon Style Parfait) ni mes lunettes de soleil, revêtant uniquement mon sweat bleu. J'ai jeté mon miroir et j'ai perdu toute envie de jouer de la guitare sur le toit de la maison. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux essayait de me parler, je l'ignorais soit en m'en allant sans dire quoi que ce soit, soit en faisant mine que je ne l'écoutais pas. Je m'étais complètement détaché de mes frères, faisant bande à part – j'avais même cessé de dormir dans le même futon qu'eux pour m'endormir tout seul dans le salon.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai ressenti ni amertume, ni colère, ni rancune envers mes liens de sang… Non. La seule chose que j'ai éprouvée en leur égard était de l'indifférence. Je n'étais aucunement affligé quand ils ne se sont pas rendu compte de mon état presque maladif à mon retour de chez Chibita, ni même quand ils n'ont pas remarqué que je passai mes journées à la salle de gym (différente de celle de Todomatsu, bien-sûr) pour me refaire une santé ou à regarder des films et des animés en streaming à la médiathèque. En les observant s'amuser pour un rien ou se bagarrer pour un oui ou pour un non, je ressentis un profond sentiment d'ennui. Toutes les choses positives que je pouvais trouver en eux avaient cessées d'exister, et je ne voyais à présent que leurs pires aspects.

Bien vite, ma maison devint une bulle anxiogène qui m'asphyxiait au point de m'étouffer. Je cauchemardais durant une bonne partie de mon sommeil, et je me réveillais presque aussitôt, trempé de sueurs et le sang tournant à pleine vitesse dans mes veines. Etant maintenant habitué aux insomnies, j'ai alors pris l'habitude de me promener dehors, au beau milieu de la nuit. Je me sentais beaucoup plus calme et reposé lors de ces sorties nocturnes, sans remarques désobligeantes ou regards assassins derrière mon dos… C'était mon seul instant de quiétude dans mon quotidien monotone.

Un soir, en allant à l'extérieur d'Akatsuka, j'étais tombé sur une salle d'arcade qui restait ouverte jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Bien qu'elle ressemblait au premier abord à n'importe quelle enseigne du même genre avec son côté vintage et clinquant, ce qui a attiré mon attention fut l'affiche placardée à côté de l'entrée.

 _« Eden Arcadium, la salle d'arcade d'un tout nouveau genre ! Chaque soir, pour 2000 yen, vous pouvez accéder au mode ONE CHANCE implantée dans toutes les machines de l'arcade. Ce mode vous permet d'enclencher une partie sans limites de temps, et plus vous remportez de points, plus vous gagnerez de l'argent. Une fois la partie terminée, vous recevrez la somme correspondant à vos nombres de points gagnées._

 _REGLES DE L'ETABLISSEMENT :_

 _\- Vous ne pouvez utiliser le mode ONE CHANCE que sur une seule machine._

 _\- La limite des points à gagner s'arrête automatiquement à 1.000.000 points._

 _\- Si la barre des 500.000 points est franchie, vous pouvez utiliser une seconde fois le mode ONE CHANCE. »_

Gagner de l'argent en jouant un mode spécial, et ce tous les soirs ? Ça me semblait louche… Je suspectais des pratiques illégales quant à l'acquisition de l'argent collectée ou une forme de programmation truquée lorsque le mode ONE CHANCE est enclenché… Mais en regardant les petites notes en bas de l'affiche, il était précisé que le gouvernement avait financé la construction de ces Eden Arcadium, et que « tout contournement de la loi ou dérive nocive de la salle d'arcade sera immédiatement signalée et condamnable de six ans de prison ». Sans parler du Koban situé juste en face de l'arcade et des policiers faisant la ronde partout dans la zone… Autant dire que c'était un bon moyen de pression pour tenir les gérants de l'enseigne tranquille.

Par curiosité, j'ai tenté ma chance avec ce drôle de mode, sur un jeu de rythme à la Just Dance… J'ai enchaîné les chorégraphies à n'en plus finir, comme si ma conscience avait sombré dans un état second, et j'obtins le record ultime du million de points après une longue lutte acharnée. Je faillis tourner de l'œil en voyant le résultat final sur l'écran de la machine… Je venais de gagner un million de yen en une soirée, encore plus qu'au Pachinko au bout d'un après-midi !

Une fois avoir empoché mon gain, je sortis de l'arcade et partis cacher l'argent dans une petite base souterraine que j'ai découvert par hasard lors d'une de mes sorties nocturnes, sous un cimetière d'autobus, dans une zone industrielle abandonnée au sud d'Akatsuka. Je repris ensuite le chemin de la maison, bercé par la musique de mes écouteurs.

Au bout d'un moment, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, j'ai levé les yeux vers le ciel… Il était noir de jais, dépourvu d'étoiles et de lune, comme si les ténèbres les avaient englouties toutes entières. Les rues avaient perdues leurs teintes bleutées pour revêtir un gris livide et froid, presque sans vie, et les lumières des lampadaires ne m'ont jamais parues aussi lumineuses et blanches. J'avais l'impression d'être projeté dans une autre dimension, un lieu qui m'était totalement inconnu. Je revins soudainement à la réalité en entendant à mes oreilles les paroles d'une chanson :

 _« Formule une prière avec tes mains tremblantes._

 _\- La chose que tu désires le plus au monde. -_

 _Tu es comme une poupée sans but, pas vrai ?_

 _Tu ne parviens même plus à verser des larmes._

 _Même si tu es blessé, même si tout n'est que mensonge,_

 _Ta vie n'appartient qu'à toi._

 _Brise ces chaînes qui t'entravent,_

 _Et brille d'une nouvelle lumière._

 _Allez, que chantes-tu ? En quoi crois-tu ?_

 _Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu continues à hésiter._

 _Libère-toi sous le ciel de cette nuit noire. »_

Ces mots me firent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je sentis mon cœur palpiter dans ma poitrine…

 _Quel est cette sensation ?_

Depuis cet incident, je m'étais résigné à abandonner toute idée de poursuivre des rêves. « À quoi bon avoir des souhaits quand on est un spectre ? », me répétais-je chaque jour, noyé dans un océan de pessimisme. Et pourtant… L'espace de quelques secondes, peut-être même d'une seule, un souvenir m'est revenu. Une phrase d'un de mes anciens camarades du club de théâtre du collège, lors d'une représentation du conte « une goutte d'étoile » de Bjor Riis :

 _ **« Etoile ou caillou, tu es toi, et c'est tout ce qui compte. »**_

Ah… À force d'avoir des idées noires, j'ai fini par perdre mon estime de moi-même et, d'une certaine façon, à me laisser lentement disparaître dans l'ombre de ceux qui furent autrefois « ma famille »… Inconsciemment, je m'étais abandonné à mon misérable destin en étant convaincu que rien ne changerait… J'avais tort.

Ma vie m'appartient. Il ne tient qu'à moi de décider de ce que je veux en faire. Personne ne peut arbitrairement décider de sa valeur. Pourquoi devrais-je accepter d'être condamné au silence ou à l'ignorance ? Parce que je suis trop différent des autres ? Parce que je ne mérite pas d'être un humain ? Laissez-moi rire…

J'en ai assez d'être une poupée. J'en ai assez d'être un punching-ball. J'en ai assez d'être un enfant naïf. J'ai décidé d'accepter la réalité telle qu'elle était.

J'ai accepté de devenir un adulte.

J'ai de nouveau posé mon regard vers le ciel noir. Dans la pénombre, s'est rallumée des tréfonds de mon âme, faible et vacillante, une petite flamme d'espoir réchauffant mon corps gelé.

Je m'étais enfin éveillé de ma torpeur.

\- … **Je veux vivre. Je veux vivre et être heureux.**

Voilà la chose que je désire le plus au monde.

C'est en murmurant cette phrase que j'ai réalisé que j'avais perdu toute attache avec cette ville qui m'avait vu naître et grandir. Plus rien ne me retenait à Akatsuka. Si je voulais vivre, alors il fallait que je m'en aille de la mégalopole. Seulement, même si je parvenais à partir et à m'installer dans une autre préfecture, si ma disparition est signalée aux autorités et qu'une caméra de surveillance me reconnaît sans que je m'en aperçoive, je serais ramené de force par la police locale. Mon quotidien deviendrais alors un enfer pire encore que la mort…

En y réfléchissant bien, le meilleur moyen d'échapper aux services de renseignement était de quitter la région. Si les gardiens de la paix sont effectivement très efficaces pour gérer la criminalité, ils mettaient par contre beaucoup plus de temps à régler les affaires de disparition. De plus, il est facile de perdre la trace d'un fuyard compte tenu de l'organisation géographique du pays. Cependant, je ne suis jamais allé plus loin que ma région, à savoir celle de Kantô, et l'archipel nippone est immense pour quelqu'un comme moi qui n'avait auparavant jamais eu l'idée de s'émanciper ailleurs. Que faire ? Où dois-je aller pour pouvoir recommencer ma vie à zéro ?

La réponse arriva à mes oreilles à travers une radio, lorsque je passais devant l'appartement de nos voisins.

 _« La ville d'Okosawa et le village de Shizuhono fêteront cette année l'ancestral Festival de la Larme de Feu en même temps, le 6 juillet. »_

* * *

Les jours se sont lentement écoulés depuis cette nuit-là. Les températures atteignaient les 22 degrés en plein soleil, ce qui était exceptionnel pour un mois de mai.

Je passais le plus clair de mon temps au cimetière des autobus. Je me sentais apaisé au sein de ces carcasses, empilé les unes sur les autres, à l'abri des regards. Reclus dans ma base secrète, j'ai rassemblé à l'intérieur l'argent que je gagnais tous les soirs à l'Eden Arcadium et toutes les informations sur Shizuhono et Okosawa. Transmission radio, articles de journaux, magazines… Absolument tout. Malheureusement, pas beaucoup de médias en parlaient et leurs contenus étaient plutôt terre-à-terre, mais ce que j'ai pu trouver était suffisant pour en avoir une bonne base.

Ces deux lieux se situent dans la région du Kansai, dans la préfecture de Kyoto. La ville d'Okosawa fut autrefois un village du nom de Kazegara, construite à plusieurs kilomètres de l'ancienne capitale impériale du Japon. Un violent incendie détruisit l'intégralité de la province durant la période Kamakura mais elle renaît de ses cendres vers 1213, renommée depuis ce jour Okosawa. Après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Okosawa se métamorphosa en une mégalopole resplendissante et pluriculturelle, comptant à ce jour plus de deux millions d'habitants. Shizuhono, quant à lui, est un village millénaire enfoui dans les montagnes, à l'ouest de Kyoto, de l'autre côté du Mont Arashi. En pleine campagne et entouré d'une atmosphère verdoyante, ce hameau de trois mille habitants existait à la même période qu'Okosawa, et partage ainsi une histoire commune avec la grande ville. Bien qu'isolé de toute civilisation, Shizuhono n'est qu'à une heure de trajet de sa congénère et s'est adapté à la modernité de notre siècle, tout en conservant ses traditions et son aura ancestrale.

Les éloges qui en étaient écrites ne manquèrent pas de forger mon admiration pour ces contrées. Je me plongeais avec passion dans mes recherches, si bien que je ne voyais pas le temps s'écouler. Revenant soudainement à la réalité, je regardais l'heure sur ma montre : treize heures trente.

\- **Mince… Je dois vite filer d'ici.**

Je me levais du sol, rangeais les papiers dans un carton, éteignit la lumière et verrouillais la porte avant de remonter à la surface. Chaque deux ou trois heures, je me déplaçais d'un lieu à un autre d'Akatsuka : le pont près du canal, la salle de gym, le cinéma, l'appartement de Chibita et son stand d'Oden. Si je voulais changer mon destin, il fallait que je parte de cette ville maudite… Alors histoire de brouiller les pistes, j'ai créé une « routine » que je répétais chaque jour afin de paraître naturel aux yeux de mes proches. Je fus soulagé de voir qu'aucun gang ne traînait dans la zone du cimetière des autobus, étant dès lors le seul à connaître l'existence de cet endroit, mais je pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour m'y rendre seulement à l'aube et sans être pris en filature.

La seule fois où mes liens de sang ont décidé de me suivre en cachette, c'était le soir du premier mai, alors que j'étais sur un pont, en train d'observer l'eau du canal. Têtus comme ils étaient, je savais que je ne les sèmerais pas aussi facilement, alors j'ai abandonné l'idée de me rendre ce soir-là à l'Eden Arcadium pour à la place les faire tourner en bourrique en me promenant çà et là dans Akatsuka. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris a duré deux jours, après cela ils ont arrêtés de jouer les espions. Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit ne découvre mon plan d'évasion, et encore moins ces cinq monstres.

La journée fila à toute allure, et avant que je m'en aperçoive, la nuit était tombée. Tandis que mes frères dormaient à poings fermés, je venais encore de gagner deux millions de yens. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Avec cette somme, cela faisait au total 30 millions de yens. Ce fut long, mais j'ai enfin accompli mon objectif…

Depuis cette nuit où je sus quelle était mon désir le plus cher, j'ai économisé précieusement les millions de yens gagnés à l'Eden Arcadium, histoire de ne pas me retrouver sans le sou dans la région du Kansai. 30 millions de yens était suffisant pour pouvoir me débrouiller pendant environ trois mois. Vu que Shizuhono était un village campagnard isolé de l'extérieur, je pourrais m'y installer sans que la police puisse avoir vent de ma présence. Je n'aurais alors qu'à trouver un travail à Okosawa pour gagner ma vie. Un plan parfait. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour se réjouir.

 _Maintenant que le problème de l'argent est réglé, il ne me reste plus qu'une dernière chose à faire… Demain, ces cinq-là ont prévu de se rendre à l'hippodrome pour parier sur les courses de chevaux, et ils ne devraient pas rentrer avant tard le soir. C'est le moment idéal pour mettre en place la dernière phase de mon plan… Et une fois cela achevé, je pourrais enfin partir d'Akatsuka pour de bon._

Je quittais l'arcade pour reprendre le chemin du logis familial. Mes souvenirs d'enfance remontèrent subitement à la surface… Toutes ces années passées à leurs côtés, à nager dans l'innocence, pour au final devenir aussi insignifiant que du vent. Si j'avais su que les choses tourneraient ainsi une fois devenu adulte… Non, si je n'avais jamais proposé mon aide au club de théâtre pour sauver la représentation de Macbeth, ce jour-là… Mon destin aurait alors été totalement différent, et peut-être que je ne serais pas arrivé à un tel stade de désespoir comme je l'ai été après mon incident. Peut-être que mes frères m'auraient ainsi accepté, comme avant… Seulement, il était trop tard pour changer le passé.

Demain, je dirais adieu à ces souvenirs qui ne m'appartiennent plus.

* * *

Ma tête me semblait aussi lourde qu'une pioche. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, ayant du mal à m'extirper de mon asthénie. L'heure sur mon portable affichait huit heures du matin.

Un silence profond régnait dans la maison. Aucun bruit à l'étage au-dessus, ni dans la cuisine. Comme je le pensais, mes frères s'étaient levés très tôt pour prendre le train vers l'hippodrome. Je ne les ai pas entendu sortir ni même tenter de me réveiller tellement je fus assommé par le sommeil. Néanmoins, je ne m'en plaignais pas. Mon désir brûlant de vivre était plus fort que n'importe quel sentiment m'animant, occultant toute hésitation de mon esprit.

 _C'est le moment ou jamais…_

Sachant mon temps compté, je pris une douche pour me requinquer et m'habilla avec mon sweat bleu habituel. Je remontais ensuite dans notre chambre et ouvrit la penderie. Chacun de nous possédait un grand bac coloré avec son nom marqué dessus, rangés en hauteur, où étaient stockés tous nos vêtements et affaires personnelles. J'effleurais du doigt la boîte de couleur bleu, située entre celle d'Osomatsu et Choromatsu. Un grand sentiment de vide m'envahit lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur le prénom [Karamatsu]…

[Karamatsu], un prénom qui n'avait pas de sens.

[Karamatsu], un prénom que tout le monde oublie.

[Karamatsu], un prénom appartenant à une personne qui n'existe pas.

[Karamatsu], un prénom qui n'a jamais été le mien.

Je pris délicatement le bac entre mes mains, puis le retourna à l'envers pour le vider de son contenu. Je filai ensuite à la cuisine chercher un vieux sac usagé dont nous n'avons plus l'utilité. Une fois cela fait, je retournais dans la chambre y ranger toutes mes affaires éparpillées par terre : chemises, vestes, pantalons, uniforme, vêtements à paillettes, chaussures, lunettes de soleil, accessoires… Subitement, je m'aperçus de l'absence de ma guitare. J'eus alors un pressentiment… J'ouvris la fenêtre et regardait en direction du jardin. L'herbe verte laissa éclater sa couleur avec les rayons du soleil, et l'air frais chargé d'humidité se faufila dans mes narines. Une forme noire se distingua soudainement près du mur en bois… Et je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait : ma guitare, détruite, les cordes scindées et le manche parti, gisant sur le sol tel un cadavre. J'ai poussé un soupir d'exaspération.

\- **Bande de connards.** Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

Je fermais la fenêtre avec fracas. Certes, j'étais dégoûté de voir mon ancien instrument dans cet état déplorable, mais je ne le vivais pas comme une immense perte car j'en avais acheté une neuve il n'y a pas longtemps. On dirait que j'avais bien anticipé mon coup… Après avoir poussé un nouveau soupir, je pris le sac et sortis de la maison, jetant du même coup les restes de ma vieille guitare à la poubelle. Je pris la direction du cimetière des autobus pour retirer le carton où étaient soigneusement rangé toutes mes recherches sur Okosawa et Shizuhono. Si jamais la police tombe sur cet endroit dans l'éventualité de me retrouver, il ne doit y avoir aucune trace de mon passage ici.

Je remis ma base secrète à son état d'origine, puis remonta à la surface. Je me dirigeai par la suite vers une ancienne bâtisse délabrée de la zone. Ce fut autrefois une ancienne métallurgie, mais elle fit faillite et a dû licencier une grande partie de ses employés avant de fermer. Le bâtiment n'était pas bien grand et entièrement vide, mais il demeurait quelques vestiges laissés à l'abandon, notamment des réserves de pétroles. Et c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin…

Etant donné la vétusté des lieux, je dû forcé quelques portes pour pouvoir accéder au toit. La brise rafraichissait ma peau, et les nuages s'accumulèrent au-dessus de ma tête. Nul doute qu'il allait commencer à pleuvoir. Je place le carton et toutes mes vieilles affaires en un gros tas, puis les arrosaient de pétrole. Je sortis enfin un briquet de la poche de mon pantalon et l'alluma… D'un geste vif, je jetai l'objet enflammé sur la pile noirâtre à mes pieds. Une lueur flamboyante m'aveugla pendant une seconde et l'air empesta très vite le brûlé. Pris de court, je m'éloignai aussitôt de la source de chaleur. Sans avoir eu le temps de cligner des yeux, des flammes incandescentes s'élevèrent à l'endroit même où se trouvaient les éclats brisés de mes désillusions. Mes recherches furent entièrement consumées, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les vêtements en fassent de même. Le tissu se calcina lentement, tournant en un gris âpre, les paillettes bleues éclatèrent telles des petits feux d'artifices et leurs craquements s'entremêlèrent avec le crépitement du feu.

… C'est fini. En cet instant, [Karamatsu Matsuno] a cessé d'exister.

Par un hasard presque divin, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur Akatsuka et la zone industrielle. Les flammes rougeoyantes déployant leur toute puissance moururent silencieusement sous les gouttelettes d'eau. Ne restèrent derrière elles que des cendres noires, balayées d'un coup de revers par le vent tumultueux. Je restais assis par terre, plongé dans un état second, mon corps engourdi par le froid… Une vague d'hilarité me remonta soudain le long de la gorge. Ce fut plus fort que moi, je la laissai éclater. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, je hurlais de rire. Un grand sourire étira mes lèvres, tandis que je reprenais peu à peu mon souffle.

\- **C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps… J'aurais dû tuer [Karamatsu Matsuno] dès l'instant où je suis devenu un adulte.**

Voilà la seule option que j'avais pour mettre fin à cette vie d'infortune : disparaître à jamais de la mémoire des personnes que j'ai autrefois côtoyé. Maintenant, les sextuplés Matsuno ne sont plus… Et c'est très bien comme ça.

La pluie s'est arrêtée. Je retournais à l'intérieur de l'ancienne métallurgie pour me sécher. Mon esprit s'embruma de pensées… J'avais suffisamment d'argent pour vivre, brûlé toutes les preuves physiques permettant de remonter jusqu'à moi… Mon plan s'est déroulé à la perfection. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas m'évaporer en plein jour comme ça. Ce serait trop suspect. Je prévus donc de prendre la fuite pendant la nuit.

Quoi qu'il puisse arriver à présent, je ne me découragerais plus.

* * *

Le crépuscule illuminait la ville de teintes orangées.

Mon argent et mes préparatifs pour mon voyage au Kansai étaient prêts. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre le bon moment pour partir d'Akatsuka… J'ai résilié mon abonnement à la salle de gym, devenu obsolète, et passé mon temps à flâner çà et là dans les rues. Le soleil disparut doucement derrière les nuages… D'un pas lent, je repris le chemin vers la maison familiale. À l'heure qu'il est, ces cinq-là ont dû rentrer au logis car j'ai vu que Chibita n'était pas de service ce soir.

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir l'entrée de la demeure, quand une angoisse profonde commença à apparaître au creux de mon estomac… Pour une raison qui m'échappe, mes sens s'affolaient et mon intuition présageait quelque chose de terrible, m'immobilisant instantanément. Cependant, je repris mon souffle pour me calmer et poussa finalement la poignée métallique réchauffée par mes doigts.

J'entendis des éclats de rire venant du salon et des silhouettes se mouvoir à travers le tissu des portes en toiles. Mes avis que ces cinq monstres n'étaient pas tout à fait sobres… _Ils ne sont pas allés de main morte avec la piquette,_ pensais-je en soupirant.

Mon portable retentit dans ma poche, et je constatai un peu surpris qu'il était tombé à 10% de batterie. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je l'avais laissé allumer aussi longtemps. Mon chargeur se trouvait juste à côté du mur des portes du salon, là où se trouvaient actuellement ces abrutis torchés.

\- **Zut…**

Je pris alors une grande inspiration, puis fis coulisser la cloison le plus discrètement possible. Mes liens de sang formèrent un rond en plein milieu de la pièce. Ils sentaient le saké à plein nez, si bien que j'en eus presque la nausée. En les observant attentivement, je remarquai quelque chose de particulier : Osomatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu et Todomatsu étaient complètement ivres, à l'exception de Jyushimatsu. _Etrange…_ Lui qui est du genre à suivre le mouvement quand il s'agit d'alcool, voilà qu'il était le seul à être pleinement conscient parmi tous les autres.

 _Il n'avait probablement pas envie de boire._ C'était la seule explication logique qui me vint à l'esprit.

Le petit comité n'arrêtait pas de rire et de parler tous en même temps, rendant leurs discours inaudibles et inintelligibles. Je profitai de la confusion générale pour faire doucement glisser le chargeur de mon portable jusqu'à moi avec mon pied gauche. Je le ramassai et le remit dans la poche de mon sweat à toute vitesse. Je commençais à partir du salon, lorsque tout à coup…

\- **Ah, c'était une super journée, aujourd'hui ! On a gagné le pactole à l'hippodrome !** _S'exclama Osomatsu._

Je me pétrifiai sur place, et me retourna brusquement. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que mon aîné m'avait remarqué. Je soupirai de soulagement en constatant que non.

\- **Par contre, on a énormément dépensé avec tout ce saké. Dommage… Mais c'est ça la vie d'un NEET !** _Osomatsu se mit à rire._

\- **On devrait faire plus souvent des soirées comme ça.** _Marmonna Ichimatsu, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres._ **Surtout que c'est beaucoup plus amusant maintenant que Shittymatsu ne traîne plus avec nous.**

Je serre les dents et les poings. Mes ongles se plantèrent presque dans ma chair tellement je contractais mes doigts.

\- **Ne dit pas ça, Ichimatsu.** _Rétorqua Choromatsu après avoir bu un grand verre d'eau._

\- **C'est la vérité.** _Répondit le quatrième fils._ **Avoue que ça te fait du bien de ne plus entendre ses phrases théâtrales à la con et sa voix douloureuse.**

\- **T'as oublié son style vestimentaire ridicule.** _Fit remarquer Todomatsu, les joues rosies._

\- **Ah oui, c'est vrai.**

 _Ils sont vraiment gonflés de palabrer des absurdités sur moi sans se rendre compte que je les écoutais parfaitement bien…_

\- **Hé,** **vous croyez qu'il a trouvé un travail ?** _Se questionna le plus grand._

\- **Impossible !** _Ricana le benjamin._ **Comment quelqu'un d'aussi narcissique que lui pourrait avoir un emploi ? Il n'y a aucune chance que cela arrive.**

\- **De toute façon, n'importe qui peut profiter de la naïveté de Shittymatsu. C'en est presque risible tellement c'est pathétique.**

\- **C'est vrai. Son interprétation de Macbeth lors de la fête de fin d'année de l'école primaire était loin d'être parfaite, voire bancale. Les autres membres du club de théâtre étaient beaucoup plus mémorables que lui !**

… _Quoi ?_

\- **Je paris qu'il a remplacé le détenteur du rôle principal au pied levé pour se faire remarquer aux yeux de nos parents.** _Osomatsu posa son verre par terre._

\- **C'est clair !** _Choromatsu, Ichimatsu et Todomatsu s'exprimèrent en chœur._

 _Non… Je n'ai jamais eu cette idée en tête lorsque j'ai voulu aidé le club._

\- **Que veux-tu, Osomatsu nii-san… Ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre avec le fait qu'on a littéralement le mot « vide » dans son prénom, et qu'on est tout aussi vide à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.** _Totty esquissa un sourire._

 _Non…_

\- **«** **Shittyemptymatsu »… C'est vrai que ça lui correspond parfaitement bien.** _Le sourire d'Ichimatsu se fit plus carnassier._

\- **Je suppose qu'une contrefaçon reste une contrefaçon, peu importe ses efforts pour paraître naturelle aux yeux des autres.** _Osomatsu se frotta le nez avec son index._

\- **Sa seule utilité, c'est de jouer les faire-valoir pour nous. Rien d'autres.**

\- **Un mouton domestique, plutôt.**

Osomatsu bêla comme une chèvre, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité des plus jeunes.

J'étais sous le choc… Estomaqué, les yeux grands ouverts. J'avais beau savoir qu'ils étaient sous l'effet de l'alcool, j'avais beau subir leur méchanceté au quotidien et entendre les pires atrocités qui soit de leur part… Si les mots étaient des poignards, alors mon corps serait actuellement teinté de sang. Jusqu'alors, j'avais retenu ma respiration et mes poumons commençaient à me brûler. Ma vision se troubla sans que je m'en aperçoive… Je pleurais en silence. Je décidai alors de m'enfuir, ne pouvant plus supporter cette douleur dans ma poitrine. J'avais pris soin de m'éloigner sans bruit, du moins c'était ce qu'il me semblait. Mes jambes prises de tremblements avaient peut-être trahi ma présence, mais peu m'importait.

Je m'élançai à travers les rues désertes d'Akatsuka, sous une nuit voilée de nuages. Mon souffle était saccadé, mes yeux me firent mal, je ressentais des étourdissements, et pourtant je continuais à courir… Je m'arrêtai finalement dans une ruelle, le dos appuyé contre le mur en brique, reprenant doucement ma respiration, tout en essuyant vigoureusement ce torrent de larmes qui coulait sur mes joues. Finalement, je craquai et m'effondrai au sol, en me cachant le visage au creux de mes mains. Ma voix était brisée, presque inaudible. Jamais de ma vie je ne me suis senti aussi misérable… Plus je repensais aux mots de ces cinq-là, plus ma peine grandissait.

 _Une contrefaçon._

 _Un mouton domestique._

 _Shittyemptymatsu._

 _Aussi vide à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur._

Alors c'est ça que j'étais aux yeux de ces démons ? Une coquille vide ? Un animal dont on peut tirer profit ? Une chose manipulable réduite à l'obéissance ? Et ils se considèrent comme des êtres humains ? Quelle hypocrisie ! Ma peine fut peu à peu remplacée par un flot d'émotions terribles : rancune, colère, haine… Mon souffle ressemblait fort à celui d'une bête sauvage, prête à mordre une proie. Ainsi, même notre passé commun n'était qu'une illusion… Le seul souvenir où mes anciens liens de sang m'avaient souri et accepté ne fut qu'un mensonge de plus. Et comme un imbécile, je me suis laissé berner par ce mirage… Le goût amer de cette trahison me fila la nausée.

 _Au diable, la famille Matsuno… Jamais je ne leur accorderais le pardon._

Je sentis soudainement la brise caresser ma peau… Je levai les yeux vers le ciel noir. La lune était présente, entière et lumineuse. Comme par magie, la tornade de sentiments qui m'avait bouleversé quelques instants plus tôt disparut.

La dernière chaîne qui me retenait à l'intérieur de cette ville s'était enfin brisée.

Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester à Akatsuka… Ni d'en revenir.

* * *

 _ **« Le Shinkansen Nozomi en destination de Kyoto est arrivé en gare. Tous les passagers sont priés de rejoindre le quai A. »**_

Cinq heures et demie du matin s'affichait sur le cadran de l'imposante horloge de la gare d'Akatsuka, au-dessus de l'entrée du hall principal.

L'heure de mon départ approche…

Je me levai du siège où j'étais assis depuis une demi-heure et je me dirigeai vers les immenses couloirs menant aux quais. Je ne possédais comme seuls bagages ma guitare et un sac en bandoulière noir, composé du strict minimum vestimentaire et toutes mes économies. Qu'importe, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autres.

Je déambulai entre les commerces fermés, où une légère brise fit vibrer les rideaux de fer et rafraîchir l'air ambiant. Force est de reconnaître que cet édifice est impressionnant lorsqu'on s'y promène seul, avec les bruits de ses pas qui résonnent sur le sol et sans autre présence que sa propre ombre. Ce lieu qui déborde de vie avec les nombreux usagers qui empruntent le train tous les jours change complètement d'aspect lors des heures très matinales ou tardives. On dirait presque qu'il a été laissé à l'abandon…

En passant devant un magasin de miroir, je pus apercevoir mon reflet sur une grande glace : grand, svelte et le teint pâle. Les cheveux courts et désordonnés, noirs avec une mèche blanche, des sourcils épais d'un noir profond et les yeux chocolat. Un bonnet noir, une veste grise avec les manches repliés au niveau des avant-bras, une chemise à manches longues noire, un jean bleu grisâtre et des baskets noirs. Une allure sobre et ordinaire, qui me fit réaliser que le monochrome m'allait beaucoup mieux que les couleurs. Je m'éloignai de la boutique et reprit ma route.

Après quelques minutes de marche, j'ai fini par arriver au quai A, situé en extérieur. Le Shinkansen se trouvait également ici. Je demeurai immobile, mon regard observant un instant le train puis la voûte céleste : les nuages nocturnes s'étaient dissipés, et quelques traces bleues velours semblaient avoir été peintes au beau milieu du ciel noir.

 _Bientôt, le matin sera là. Et lorsque le soleil arrivera à son firmament, je serais parti loin d'ici._

L'heure sur mon portable afficha cinq heures quarante-cinq. Mon départ était prévu pour six heures. Vu que le quai était très grand, je mis un peu de temps avant de trouver l'indication d'une file d'attente au sol. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait pas grand-monde à cette heure-ci hormis des employés de bureaux travaillant à la capitale. Après un bref échange avec le contrôleur et la validation de ma carte de voyage Japan Rail Pass, je montai dans le wagon quasiment vide et m'assis confortablement sur un siège, à côté d'une fenêtre. Ma guitare fut installée en soute avec les valises, tandis que je gardais mon sac en bandoulière tout près de moi, enlacé de mes bras.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, tels des petits grains de sables au fond d'un sablier… Mes doigts, fermement attaché au tissu du sac, se mirent à trembloter. J'avais le souffle coupé. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette atmosphère anxiogène qui régnait dans cette ville… Subitement, je distinguai une petite forme virevoltante passé devant ma fenêtre… Un papillon bleu. Un magnifique insecte qui dans les temps anciens signifiaient le changement. J'ignore s'il s'agissait d'un signe du destin, mais c'eut pour effet d'estomper mes peurs. J'attendais, j'attendais…

Et puis, le Shinkansen a démarré.

Je sentis le wagon bouger, et mon rythme cardiaque s'intensifier en un éclair. Les quais bougèrent au ralenti, puis tout s'accéléra jusqu'à ce que la ville d'Akatsuka se dessine à travers ma fenêtre. Peu à peu, le décor citadin s'éloigna de ma vue pour céder sa place à la nature. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai aperçu le Mont Fuji au loin que je réalisai que j'avais définitivement quitté la mégalopole de mon enfance. Je fus comme plongé dans un état second… Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour revenir à la réalité.

[Karamatsu Matsuno] est mort.

Je suis libre.

Ma tête glissa doucement vers ma droite, reposant désormais contre la vitre. Les battements de mon cœur suivirent le rythme de la mélodie sortant de mon casque, me berçant tendrement tandis que je fermais les yeux et abandonnais mes tourments derrière moi. Jamais de ma vie je ne me suis senti aussi apaisé.

Je vais enfin pouvoir vivre.

Je n'ai aucun regret.

Adieu, Osomatsu. Tu as révélé un soir à Chibita qu'être des sextuplés était la même chose qu'avoir cinq ennemis… Je comprends à présent ce sentiment. Rassure-toi, ce frère que tu considérais comme une contrefaçon ne fait désormais plus partie de ce monde. Un de tes 'ennemis' n'existent plus.

Adieu, Choromatsu. Nous n'aurons finalement pas passé autant de temps ensemble, et c'est bien dommage. Cependant, tu as toujours ton partenaire du crime, Osomatsu, à tes côtés. Vos multiples disputes ne changeront rien au fait que vous êtes indéniablement proches l'un de l'autre. Veille sur lui et tes petits frères en tant que second aîné de la famille Matsuno.

Adieu, Ichimatsu. Peu importe combien de fois je tendais ma main vers toi, tu ne m'as jamais reconnu comme un frère. Nous n'avions jamais été proches, que ce soit durant notre enfance ou aujourd'hui, et j'ai abandonné l'idée de reconstruire un lien avec toi depuis bien longtemps. J'ai aujourd'hui exaucé ton vœu le plus cher : « crever comme un déchet ». Alors ne reste plus enfermé sur toi-même… Tu as quatre frères qui tiennent à toi. Jyushimatsu sera toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

Adieu, Jyushimatsu. J'aurais beau y mettre toute ma volonté, je ne peux décemment pas me résigner à te détester. Tu auras été un des rares rayons de soleil dans le ciel couvert de nuages noirs de mon destin misérable. Ne perd jamais cette gentillesse et ce sourire qui font ta force.

Adieu, Todomatsu. Enfants, nous étions tous les deux des inséparables lascars. Cependant, cette époque est désormais révolue. Si tu tiens tant à mentir à ton entourage pour te donner une bonne image, grand bien te fasse. Je sais très bien que ton côté « monstre sans cœur » n'est qu'une façade pour masquer tes vrais sentiments. Fait en sorte de le réaliser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

Les rouages de ma nouvelle existence ont commencé à tourner.

Mon nom est Kaworu Hoshizora.

* * *

 _Salut à tous._

 _Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire un récit sur l'animé Osomatsu-san, une de mes plus belles trouvailles en matière d'animés comiques. Considérez ce préquel comme un premier "essai" (et oui, préquel, car il s'agit d'une mise en place pour une future histoire).  
_


End file.
